


What if I don't wanna go?

by Giulietta



Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [10]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Analysis, Comfort, Comfort Food, Crying, Eating, Fear, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Hesitation, Late Night Conversations, Mortality, Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Angel Dust tells a nagging dumb fear to Charlie.Charlie shares her own, although subtle.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Charlie Magne
Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544917
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> When Angel Dust gets sober from the high Hell gives him (let it be sex, fights, or whatever) apparently.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel thinks.

> It's the tenth month after the **Extermination** and Angel Dust found himself actually thinking seriously about something. The spider demon knew what he was getting himself into when he decided to stick around upon **Happy Hotel** 's shift into the **Hazbin Hotel**.

"♬~" The owner of the building hums a song as she prepares the last meal Angel cooked for the entire crew few hours back.

> For some reason, in the deepest recesses of his probably now-tiny brain, Charlie was going to make him a better person. She did! Well. Most of it was his own doing, but he wouldn't have done it without anyone cheering him on. If it weren't for his job, fucked-up family and chaotic friends, Angel is sure he'd be as clean as a fucking sheet of toilet paper.
> 
> Out of everyone in the hotel, Charlie was always supporting him on his path to redemption in her own bubbly way. Vaggie? She's a ticking bomb. Scary, reasonable, lovable and fun to mess with. Same goes to Alastor, but with extra precaution ~~unless he wants to lose a limb.~~ _For some reason, this guy manages to twist Charlie's plan without even moving. **That sly bastard.**_ Husk has never failed him. Ever. Bad-ass and a secretly caring dude all the way. Nifty? She's hiding something, but the kid's an overall energetic neat freak he can rely on.
> 
> Back to the reason why he's sitting in the dining room and not catching up some snooze, Alastor got him thinking of.. well~ hypothetical stuff. Stuff that involves whether the Charlie talked with the Angels about her plans or how Redemption happens to a sinner exactly.

"..." Angel stared at his good ol' pasta _with meat balls_ he made earlier, entirely free of human meat or any type of fucked up meat Alastor wanted to insert. It's been so long since he cooked and he's pretty proud that it's damn edible.

> When people talk about Redemption, it's always about being saved by something, someone or someplace evil. However, the longer he listens to the tids and bits of Charlie (AKA The Princess of Hell) and her dad (fucking apple daddy) talk about Hell as some country to be managed, the more he finds something morally grey about the whole _good versus evil_. ~~Maybe he shouldn't have listened to the phone calls, but curiosity never actually killed the cat.~~ It really made him think of his possibly future life in Heaven as just another dumb citizen.

"♪" Charlie placed the plate towards him, having her own plate as she decides to sit beside him. It was just him and her. In the middle of the night. Oh boy. Vaggie is probably pressing her ears on the floor and don't let him get started with the deer.

> Unrecognized and alone...
> 
> ...to live in Heaven without friends and family...
> 
> **...It didn't sit well for him.**

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Charlie gives him that warm smile. It reminds him of Molly, his sister... Oh god. He can't trust his brother in caring his sister.

" **What if I don't wanna go?** " Angel blurts it out. This isn't the first time he went to Charlie with a crisis. He feels kinda bad for never returning the favor, but it's her job right?

"You don't want to go where?" The blonde wonders out loud, twirling her fork as she observed him.

"You know." Angel answers back. He knows Charlie can read his mind or at least interpret facial expression. _She's the devil's daughter. She should be able to do something like that right?_ His mind is too messed up for him to try saying everything. It's a mouthful and isn't his thing. He grabs his fork, stuffing a handful in his mouth. "Heaven."

"Well..." Charlie drawls, glancing around the hall. "In that hypothetical situation, what do you believe is holding you back?"

"Friends. Family. Status.." Angel believes that's the gist of his hesitation. If he were to go to Heaven, who'd protect his sister? Who would liven up the Hazbin Hotel? "The usual."

"I don't think you can bring your status there." Charlie pointed out. "But you can earn your place there. Heaven has a similar system to Hell, excluding the sin and rampant illegal activities. Are all your friends human back when they're alive?"

"I guess so?" Angel doesn't see Valentino as a friend. Just someone he owes heavily and okay... That guy doesn't actually give any fuck on his happiness but this is Hell.

"Hmm~" Charlie dropped her fork, already finished with her meal (like a glut), and pressed most of her fingertips on her lips. Her eyes are closed, a tiny frown on her face.

"How about yooouuu delay my redemption date?" Angel is hauling random ideas which is very impossible (coz Charlie doesn't have a strong hold on the sense of time) and unbelievable. Charlie ain't the one bringing him to Heaven. By the end of the day, his soul will be judged by a bunch of chicken men. Still, Angel ain't going without assurance he can bring someone close with him. "Or a goodness meter? (fuck! That sounds so stupid but whatever.) Something to warn us about the impending celebration?"

"The latter is counterintuitive and time-consuming." Charlie opened her eyes, still covering the lower portion of her face. "Counterintuitive because the sinner will be too conscious on this so-called goodness meter. My project doesn't necessarily plan to extinguish all types of sin in your system. I plan on installing moderation, acceptance and the return of human morality. It's time-consuming because each sinner has a different standard based on the life lived on Earth."

"What about the delay part?" Angel drank his coffee. Coffee? Better than nothing. It's even a latte.

"Delaying redemption shouldn't be a thing." Charlie lowered her hands to grab her mocha. She blew the surface, taking a sip. "Like I said before, Heaven has the final say on who gets to go in or out."

"Wait. How do you get out of Heaven?" Angel actually wants to know that. What if he does get in one day and did something to cause him to fall back down to Hell. 'That would suck.'

"If I tell you, you'd do it so I won't tell you." Charlie furrowed her eyebrows, holding her cup with both hands. "But let me ask you something in turn."

"What if, one day, when you're fully rehabilitated" Charlie starts. "Angels come down to bring you to Heaven. What would you do?"

"That sounds like a kidnap scenario, toots." Angel joked and Charlie also laughed. _What if that's how Redemption works? Just a sudden visit and off to Paradise._ Angel crossed his legs, leaning back on his chair. "Is this once in a lifetime thing?"

"Yep." Charlie stares at her cup of mocha.

"You'd rehabilitate Molly right?" Angel pressed, finishing his cup. "And Cherri? I'll get to see them soon... right?"

"Every single one who wants and is deserving to be in Heaven." Charlie promised. _Angel grimaced at the thought of Charlie sitting alone in the Hotel._ Charlie didn't notice, smiling. "Yes! You'll see them when they're ready for Heaven."

"But how would I know if they're not out to kill me?" Angel grabbed the empty plates, stacking them up with the utensils. "How would I know if I'm fully rehabilitated anyways?"

"I'll take care of that. (Charlie takes another sip.) Also, you aren't powerless after you're rehabilitated. Just a bit weaker." Charlie hinted, looking back up at Angel. Dark eyes stare back at heterochromatic. "And you'll know when you're rehabilitated. It's so obvious, no one would doubt it!"

"Hmmm..." Angel stared at Charlie, trying to figure her out. What would be the most obvious thing that could happen to him once fully rehabilitated? And weaker... Makes sense when Heaven is known as a peaceful area. "What did Vaggie say?"

"She changed the topic." Charlie nibbled on the cup's mouth, waiting for the coffee to cool. "Answer?"

"Can I contact you guys?" Angel needed to be sure Charlie fulfills her promise. He doesn't like not being in touch with friends and family, no matter how much of an asshole some tend to be.

"Pretty sure the Hellphone works there but..." Charlie drawls. "I'd suggest you use it sparingly. Heaven doesn't take too kindly with continuous communication between redeemed and sinners."

"I guess... (He wondered why it was difficult to answer this question.) I'll go with them. We're all going to Heaven in the end right?" Angel didn't see anything bad with heading to Heaven. If Charlie can ensure he'll meet all of his buds and he'll get a good life there (It's Heaven so why wouldn't he not have a good life there?) then why not?

"What would be your reason why you'd want to go back to Hell?" Charlie tilted her head, something the blonde must have learned after spending time with Alastor. Angel isn't sure if the guy would tilt or defy physics with that neck. It's creepy and oddly stimulating- Stop thinking about it.

"Dunno. Let me reach there first, will ya?" Angel joked, but Charlie pursed her lips. Angel added, leaning forward. "But if it's to visit you, sure! I mean. We're buddies, you and me."

"I'm glad~" Charlie beamed, but the smile is kinda fake. Charlie stood up together with Angel, the spider demon carrying the plates and utensils while she carries the mugs. "Angel. You do know if there's a way to delay redemption day, I would have offered it to you as soon as possible."

"Fair enough." Angel agreed with that logic, walking towards the kitchen. ' ** _Would she really?_** '


	2. EXTRA: Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rare moment of Charlotte crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a bonus chapter wondering why: ScarlettHofferson made around 3 bookmarks of this story...
> 
> I mean. Come on. Why did she/he do it? It's confusing me.

TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC

The grandfather clock installed by Alastor is taunting her. Even if human souls are soaked in sin, time reminds her of their mortality.

Everyone dies. Humanity dies faster. Every time she recalls the agreement she made with the angels above, something inside her breaks to a million pieces.

'It's not fair.' A part of her roars, ready to tear the hypocrites looking down at them. Another part of her cries, pleading for a reason other than the one told to her: 'It's not fair at all!'

"I want to go too.." Tears welled up in her eyes. Angry and accepting of her fate. The Princess of Hell hugged her legs, closing her eyes and letting rain fall down her estate. She knows this wish is wrong. She knows why her angelic uncles don't want her to stay in Heaven but still... "I want to go to Heaven too."

The promised paradise. The Sanctuary where her other uncles reside. The land her friends will go once redeemed. The Land Humanity will enter once they all...

"..." Her tears began to fall. Charlie sniffed, trying to be as small as possible. The conversation she made with Angel brought the memories of the future back to the surface. 'It hurts. It hurts so much.'

"I don't want to be alone." Charlie whimpered, hating her admission. She's not alone. _There are so many people out there._ ~~She's just a naive selfish monarch.~~ _She's better off alone._ ~~She should get used to this as the next Ruler of Hell. _No one else is capable of effectively ruling Hell in its entirety._~~ However, a part of her wants to be a part of Humanity's present. She wants to watch Humanity to achieve their end goal yet she doesn't want them to leave her.

"I'm sorry..." Charlie sobbed. **She lied.** _She lied not knowing how to stop sinners from being redeemed, but she can't let them know._ She doesn't want them to be burdened by the memory of her. _She made a promise with the angels_. 'This is their choice, for their own good...'

**Ṁ̷̧͈͈͝ŷ̵̡͔̐̏ ̴̡͖͒̚ṯ̵͂͆̽h̷̖̋̚o̴͕͒͑ŭ̶̗̮g̷͓̎ḧ̸̢̜̟́t̷̰͕͌̈́s̸̪̣͙͠ ̵̖͛̿͌ş̸̒͋̈́h̷͍͛̈͝ͅo̵̙͋̕͝u̶̗̲̅̆l̷̜̂d̵̖͉͘n̶͈̏'̴̘̈͜t̷͔̲͇͐͑ ̷̯͌̓m̷̰͝a̸͙͂ṯ̷̨̅͋t̶̪̣͖̓e̸͇͇͒̌r̶̥̲͘.̵̡͓͔̕**

* * *

**🎶🎶🎶🎶**

"..." Charlie slowly opened her eyes. _She fell asleep?_

"Morning, sweetheart."

"Al...?" Charlie blinked, looking at the Radio demon. "You're early."

"Aren't we all?" Alastor offers a smile and a plate of pudding(?) "Hungry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me ScarlettHofferson!


End file.
